Kenny "Vindicator" Direhart
Personality: Backstory: The one thing you needed to know about Kenny Direhart early on in his life was that he idolized his father. This was because his dad, Damian Direhart, was well known enough to have been on a first name basis with the King of the Pirates. Needless to say, when Kenny's father was caught and executed by the Marines when Kenny was only 13, he was devastated. His father was his hero, and all of a sudden, he vanished from his life. With this death, a hatred began to grow in Kenny that expanded out to all Marines. His father wasn't the type of pirate who murdered civilians for the fun of it; all he wanted was to go on adventures. Kenny realized that he wanted vengeance more than anything. With this being his motivation, he wanted to get stronger. However, without a mentor, he couldn't find a way to get truly strong. He did what he could to try to get stronger with the blade, but it wasn't enough if he was to go out to sea by himself. Years later, at the age of 23, he was finally able to go out to see due to what Kenny believed to be fate. The main interesting feature of the island he lived on was that the current nearby made it so that the remains of many ships that were destroyed would often end up on the shore of the island. One day, Kenny was practicing with his blade at the Scrap Yard when something caught his eye. In the midst of a recent wreck, he spotted a chest. After investigating it, he found inside what he knew could only be one of the legendary devil fruits that he had heard so much about. Kenny found it hard to believe that he of all people found this fruit here, which somehow managed to stay contained inside the scraps that remained of it's ship. The fact that he lived in the East Blue made it all the more unlikely that he just happened to find such a rare gem. He eventually concluded that it could only be by the work of fate that he ended up with it. A month later, after having experimented with his new power (he decided to eat it soon after finding it), Kenny understood the basics of what he could do thanks to the Ope Ope no Mi. At this point, due to the great unlikelihood of being gaining such a fruit, Kenny had a strong belief that everything in life was influenced by fate. At this point in time, having realized that he could at long last become truly strong with his new powers, Kenny decided that he could finally head out to sea in order to follow in his father's footsteps and become a pirate. In no time at all, due to Kenny's ruthless attitude towards the marines as a result of his want for vengeance, he became known as "the Vindicator". Weapons: Claymore Pistol The powers of the Ope Ope no Mi. Combat Style: Category:Pirates Category:Player Category:Diresoul Pirates